


［nv/dv］白鲸

by 1293845090



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, nv dv 兽形
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1293845090/pseuds/1293845090
Summary: 是dv前提的nv……哥是母的……动物世界纪录片式叙述警告！





	［nv/dv］白鲸

**Author's Note:**

> 看了能和我说一声嘛？半天没人回的话作者会很伤心的……撕逼也行……（还是别了）

为了更好吮吸母亲的乳汁，尼禄开始学会使劲儿把嘴往维吉尔的乳裂里顶，这让他的头从远处看，像极了卡在维吉尔的生殖裂里面，看着实有些滑稽可笑。

尼禄才一周大，而一周前，维吉尔将他从子宫里生产出来的时候，他也如同现在这个样子，尾巴和身体露在外面而脑袋卡在他母亲维吉尔的身体里，任凭他母亲使出浑身解数卯足了劲的扭曲摆动身体，也没能把他的脑袋从产道里甩脱出去。

如果你硬要从这两者之间找什么不同，那大概就是如今卡在尼禄头部的部位已不再是维吉尔下腹的生殖裂，而变成了距离生殖裂只有厘米之遥的乳裂吧！

尼禄是自己扭动着小小的身体，从维吉尔的阴道里滑脱出来的，而在那之前的近一个小时，他幼小的身体都没有在维吉尔的产道里抖动过哪怕一下！

近一个小时的痛苦挣扎，让还不曾经历过绝望的维吉尔不禁数次怀疑起他的孩子是否已经死去？

腹中还未出世的孩子也许早就没了呼吸，窒息憋死在他狭窄的产道里，而他作为失格的母亲，也即将因为难产而随他还未出生便已死去的孩子一同，沉入深海。

对于普通白鲸而言维吉尔的年龄本该才刚刚性成熟，但从幼兽时期就养成的与他胞弟比试玩耍和进行交配练习的坏习惯却让他过早体验到了生育的艰辛。

直到维吉尔意识到自己怀孕之前，他都还一直以为自己是头雄性白鲸！

位于维吉尔生殖裂两侧的乳裂比这海域里别的白鲸要来的更大更深，这让饥肠辘辘的小尼禄想喝到奶就只能把嘴巴甚至是一部分脑袋深埋进维吉尔的乳裂里。

好在维吉尔乳裂部分的皮肤足够光滑柔软，肌肉也伸缩性极佳，所以尼禄并不需要耗费多大力气就能都能把他圆溜溜的半个脑袋和有些偏平的嘴巴紧进乳裂后狭窄紧实的肌肉缝隙里，然后一口咬住乳裂内部的细长乳头，用舌头灵巧卷起努力吮吸。

乳裂内部的皮肤脆弱而又敏感，它们平时都深藏在维吉尔的体内，现如今却因为尼禄的顶弄而细数裸露到冰冷的海水中，让维吉尔的身体不可抑制的颤抖。

乳裂内部的神经在丰富度上完全不亚于维吉尔的阴道，这让他的内部皮肤几乎承受不了尼禄的胡乱顶撞，没几下就皮下充血，红肿起来，而这又更加加重了他内部皮肤的敏感度，完全就是恶性循环！

根本不需要什么强烈的刺激，尼禄只需要吸奶时稍微那么一用力，维吉尔的身体就会迅速进入比其他同类要绵长的多的高潮状态。

尼禄自出生就带有乳齿，又继承了他爸爸但丁的顽劣脾性，尽管事后总会被筋疲力尽的维吉尔训斥，但只要到了喝奶的时间，死性不改的尼禄依旧会用初生的半圆乳牙研磨他那早已因涨乳而肿胀不堪，时不时还会溢出乳汁的可怜乳头。

尼禄那混蛋小子才不会管他那可怜母亲会不会因为他这小小的恶作剧式举动兴奋的从尿道中喷泻出尿液来！

现阶段的尼禄还不熟悉思考，几乎只懂得本能的尼禄所真正关心的不过是什么时候，他的好妈妈才能把甜美的乳汁从乳头喷射到他嘴里，让他好好饱餐一顿。

喂奶很累也很麻烦，讨厌这些的维吉尔却并不讨厌给尼禄哺乳，因为只有在哺乳的时候，他空虚的肉体与孤独的心灵才能得到片刻的满足与慰藉，而他的弟弟，尼禄的父亲，那个该死的混蛋！

自从一年多前上过他以后就人间蒸发再也没遇见过了！

“可恶的dan唔……！”

埋头在他下身努力吃奶的尼禄突然舌头猛的紧收，这让维吉尔又一次毫无防备的到达高潮。

尼禄似乎还没吃饱，因为这个小混球的嘴巴又埋的更深了，他好像还不打算放弃他母亲右侧的乳头，想再继续吮吸出一点剩余的乳汁，他还是很饿，但母亲的乳头就是死活吸不出一丁点乳汁，他有些气急败坏，臭脾气的对着他母亲的右侧乳裂撒气，嘴巴又顶又拱，咬着乳头的牙齿也有些不知轻重。

乳头的疼痛让维吉尔难受的大幅摆动身躯，尾巴也跟着一同上下甩动，他觉得自己再次回到一周以前，而现在，他又要试着把尼禄从产道甩出去了！

他最终还是选择放弃挣扎，容忍尼禄对他身体的一切暴行，因为尼禄一如上次一样，完全没有从他身上下来的意思。

现在的尼禄还太过幼小，以至于完全意识不到，只要他肯换个位置，只要他肯放开他母亲右侧的乳头游到左侧，那里充裕的乳汁就可以彻底满足他的贪婪！

毕竟哪个母亲会不给自己的孩子奶吃？

只是这右边的乳头已实在是分泌不出一点多余的乳汁了！

高潮后的强烈疲惫感让维吉尔几乎游不动了，巨大的身体只能悬浮在水中被吃奶吃嗨了的尼禄耸动着身体，推动着向前漫无目的的游动。

一半大脑享受快乐的同时，维吉尔另一半的大脑却时刻警惕着四周光线昏暗的海水，这快乐将总是与危险相伴，这是他自怀孕起便已做好的觉悟。

不管他们母子游到哪里去，初生的幼崽和哺乳期的雌兽都是最受肉食者欢迎的美味！

毕竟，谁能抗拒带着乳香味的嫩肉呢？


End file.
